


Ao No Exorcist Short Fics

by AaliyahMorielle



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/M, Female Character of Color, Long-Distance Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24076783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AaliyahMorielle/pseuds/AaliyahMorielle
Summary: ILL TAKE REQUESTS
Relationships: Mephisto Pheles/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Drabble #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mephisto missing Shiva

Mephisto turned his gaze, to a small picture, that he knew to be taped to his computer. A picture, so oddly out of place surrounded by his usual worldly wonders, that he was surprised no one had noticed it sooner. The woman on her own, one of his most beautiful and timeless rarities. Her golden gaze alone causing his breathing to pick up. 

As the woman, his woman, who posed so seductively, while showing no more skin than usual, held herself like the goddess she was. Her intense stare on the cameraman appearing to be what most would consider aggressive or bored. However, he just knew that the heat behind that gaze was not only otherworldly but holding of way more intentions than something so base. Especially when it was taken with him in mind. 

The mere thought of her that afternoon making him salivate. As he pictured the mother of his brewed, that warm summer day on his Veranda. With skin as dark and smooth as the richest chocolate, reflecting almost golden in the setting sun. Her eyes shining as she sat across from him grinning warmly, her sharp smile hidden behind a peach. 

It was no surprise that she had found a larger role in such a newly diversified industry, in recent years. The demon king already having figured that her beauty wouldn’t stay hidden much longer. However, now he often was haunted suddenly by thoughts of not only her but small images of her and someone else. Her warm yet stern voice moaning someone else’s name. Her smooth skin brushed against someone else’s chest. The tasty fruit that was her lips being tasted again and again by another. 

Saliva pooled in his mouth again and he felt that niggling of possessiveness churn his insides. Before he swallowed it down coming to a decision. As his eyes suddenly narrowed a smirk tearing across his face. 

‘Perhaps it was time for his yearly visit, to see them.'


	2. Drabble #2

They had been together for so long that she had almost forgotten just how much they had used to argue. He being two hundred years older than her adding an almost sibling level of strife to their relationship at first. As they both had felt an almost childish need to one-up the other. Rank doing nothing to either being’s drive. 

However, it had sort of been for the best, since they had come so far since then. She thought while glancing down at said Demon King, whose eyes though closed, still seemed to stare through her. Shiva grinning down at Samael as she played with his strangely persistent goatee, shivering yet again when his nails twitched over her back.

They had truly gotten to know each other's bodies again, these last few days, leaving both him and herself, rather sleepy, despite not needing sleep, and perhaps a tad too touchy-feely, for their coming separation. She thought her grin shrinking a tad before he used his other hand to raise her bare thigh higher across his pale naked hips. Samael, not at all bothered when she huffed at him before moving with his grip. Allowing him to adjust her until he was once again properly seated inside of her. 

Shiva glancing from his slightly sweaty brow to that odd curl that seemed to defy all logic as it stayed put on top of his head and she felt a tad bit of playfulness grip her gut. As she with as much stealth as possible, reach for that singular piece of hair. Moving her small hands to brush across his jaw, before shifting them to his temple, massaging as she went. Making him groan appreciatively.

Completely unaware as her hands then shifted carefully to the ends of his locks, scrubbing her fingers lightly through them before getting no more than the tip of a finger against that piece of hair. Before his hands suddenly snapped to her ribs, making her shriek at the top of her lungs as she did her best to curl in on herself. Samael taking the moment to flip them while she was still breathlessly laughing. Said laugh sounding almost euphoric to his ears.

He had just enough time to claim her lips for the thousandth time that day, which indeed did taste like the fruit he remembered so well. 


End file.
